


Can Rabbits Swim?

by IndieCent



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forced Nudity, Implied Offscreen Snuff, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieCent/pseuds/IndieCent
Summary: Out with Coco for a day at the Beacon pool, Velvet's a bit nervous about the bikini she has to wear! Unfortunately, she doesn't understand that there are far worse things running through Coco's mind that simply making her teammate wear a skimpy outfit.





	Can Rabbits Swim?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! Anyone who reads this should have fun with it if it's their cup of tea, but be warned for anyone who missed the tags! There's a reason things are tagged as they are! If you'd like to see more of my work, follow my page here or follow me on twitter @IndieCentWriter, have a nice day!

The day started out well, bright and just a little too warm to stay under the sun all day. Most would avoid being outside unless they had something to help them enjoy that heat. Whether that be some cold drinks or natural resistance to the weather, none would deny that the largest attraction on such a day would be the local pool.

For the students of Beacon, an undeniable truth would always be that nothing beat the academy’s massive lap pool on such a day. Hundreds of students would gather around and turn it into an all-day party, loudly talking, playing, and flirting the day away. A hot day turned into a mass social event around that pool, with everyone enjoying the boisterous presence of others.

Exceptions to the rule obviously existed when it came to that joy, but anyone that wouldn’t thrive in such an atmosphere had a tendency to avoid the impromptu pool party. That is, unless their team leader was something of a social succubus, demanding grandiose levels of attention and requiring their team to accompany them.

As Velvet Scarlatina walked toward that bustling pool wearing a white dress shirt and nothing to cover her shapely legs, she wished she didn’t have such a terrifying social creature for a team leader. The other girl was already doing what felt impossible by strolling out in nothing but her provocative swimsuit, one that had so many straps and openings that Velvet couldn’t believe it covered everything vital. What she just underneath her shirt was much more conservative, yet still felt like nothing compared to her normal clothing. She couldn’t help but frown as she dreamt of being anywhere else or wearing anything else, just to avoid the humiliation she knew she would feel.

“Stop looking so glum, Bun!” Coco called back to the faunus, knowing the troubled look on the girl’s face without having to take even a glance. “I got you a new suit and everything! Take in the sun and have fun!”

Regardless of the reassuring words, the butterflies in Velvet’s stomach continued to bustle and stir, threatening to come out at any second if her nerves got any worse. Her lack of pants felt like a beacon for everyone to stare her, which several wandering pairs of eyes were already proving correct as they reached the crowd.

“Are you sure we can’t go back to the dorm? Or maybe to the library? Somewhere that I can put on actual clothes?!” The faunus latched onto her leader’s hand as she begged, using her other hand to tug her shirt down to cover as much as possible. 

Sunglasses hid the rolling of two brown eyes, but Coco’s reaction was clear in the tone of her response.

“No.” 

Velvet’s hand was shaken away as Coco looked around, spotting the seat she wanted. Right by the poolside, in view of everyone and with a view of  _ everything _ . She needed just the perfect seat to have the most fun possible, and it didn’t matter much that someone was already occupying the comfy lounge chair. No one denied her what she wanted. 

“Here’s the facts, Bun-Bun,” Coco turned to look directly at her cowering teammate, reaching up and latching onto the lapels of her shirt. “I selected the _perfect_ bikini for you, and I expect everyone to see how well it flatters your cute little body. You need to grow a backbone, so this is a lesson for you. Hide in the water if you want, but you’re staying in the general area of this pool until _I_ want to leave. Got it?”

Velvet’s lips parted in an attempt to say something, anything that would get her out of this, but she wasn’t quick enough. Hardly a sound came out before Coco’s hands ripped to the side, ripping open her dress shirt and summarily sliding it right down her arms to pull it off. 

A sharp squeal drew the eyes of dozens of students as it rang through the air, bringing attention directly to the source. Velvet stood with arms clasped over a mostly bare body in the center of it all, looking terrified while her leader simply whistled and walked off, shirt twirling in hand. 

Before Velvet could recover and try to beg Coco for the return of her shirt, at least a dozen boys and a few girls swarmed around her. 

“Hey there, bunny~!” One voice called out among so many similar greetings, all trying to get the attention of the cute girl before them. Seeing such a vulnerable girl was like chumming the waters with how pumped up everyone’s attitudes were. Everyone wanted a piece as their eyes devoured her slim form, taking in the way Coco’s chosen swimsuit highlighted her body.

Brown with gold trim showed a somewhat simple design for the outfit covering Velvet’s sensitive bits, but it was far too small for Velvet’s comfort. Her perky rear and well-shaped chest were on greater display than the faunus had ever allowed before and the temptation to get closer to the girl was undeniable. 

Unfortunately for Velvet, that temptation was so undeniable that she just barely stuttered out a single sound when someone latched on with a firm hand to her ass, giving it a hefty squeeze. Lecherous fingers dug into the soft flesh so deeply that they would leave a mark, getting a hold of the body that everyone around Velvet was craving.

For the girl in question, that touch acted like a raging fire right against her skin.

“ _ Kyaa!”  _ The faunus  _ shrieked  _ in fear as she ripped herself away from the offending touch, bursting straight through the ring assembled around her. Her fearful movements put her off balance as she made it to freedom, only to send her straight down. Luckily, her positioning meant she feel straight toward the pool rather than onto the hard ground in every other direction. Unfortunately, the pool held many more dangers than the dry land above. 

With a crash, everything shifted around Velvet. Warmth turned into a shocking cool as water consumed her form, messing with her nerves and causing her to panic under the water. Limbs flailed as she tried to right herself, working her way up to the surface.

Breaking through to fresh air, Velvet gasped for oxygen and coughed as inhaled water attempted to choke her. She focused solely on trying to stay above water, so much that she paid no mind to the strange loosening of her bikini. She didn’t notice for an instant that the fabric she feared to be ‘too revealing’ slowly dissipated as it remained in the water. Velvet had no clue that the ties around her neck, back and hips were soon to follow, dissolving in the chlorinated water that so many people had been enjoying all day long.

The poor faunus struggled to grab onto the pool’s edge as she remained oblivious to all the attention she’d garnered, with peers all around staring at the bunny girl. Her team leader stared right alongside them as she relaxed in her chair, enjoying the show she gleefully planned.

Velvet didn’t realize even as she brought herself out of the pool that she was utterly, woefully naked, without a single speck of clothing covering her form. By the time she felt the wind caress her wet, bare skin, it was too late to stop everyone else from noticing it first. A silent pause settled over those that could see her, each caught off guard by her appearance. Her coughing and sputtering kept her from recognizing those awe-filled eyes staring directly at her, and it was only when a lone voice called out that everything started to collapse around her.

“Whoa! This slut got naked!”

Looking down showed Velvet nothing but one of her worst fears. Not a scrap of covering even tried to remain on her skin, baring her all to every single eye around. 

Panic overtook the faunus as she turned her head side to side, searching for any small amount of help. The world spun as flashing cameras and cheering voices came from all sides, stripping away any sense of privacy. Pictures would be around the school in seconds, and every soul on campus would know the story within a day. Velvet’s student life was all but over, and not a single person standing before her cared for anything but the sight of the slut they wanted to fuck. 

“Velvet!”

And like that, a savior appeared. Velvet turned toward the one person that would help her, her leader on the other side of the pool. A well-manicured hand beckoned for the faunus to make her way over.

Velvet couldn’t move any faster as she barrelled through the crowd. The sensation of nearly bare bodies touching her own completely nude form brought her fear to new heights. Every second of contact scorched her nerves as her every sense overloaded. Grabby hands cupped her plush cheeks, slapped her breasts or tried to finger her pussy as she ran through student after student, squealing and screaming with every passing grope. 

Tears streaked Velvet’s face by the time she slammed herself onto her leader’s casually reclining form. She sobbed and clutched onto Coco as her only bouy, the one thing stopping her from drowning. Warm, powerful arms clutched in return, giving her an instant sensation of safety even among the swirling emotions flowing through her chest. She buried her face between the leader’s breasts as a frail attempt to hide from the world, finding no other way to pretend the massive crowd couldn’t still see it all.

“You poor thing!” Coco rubbed Velvet’s back gently as that slim form shook in her arms, a calming gesture matched poorly by the bright smile on her face. “You have no idea what I did, do you?”

The world finally settled around Velvet, and it firmly decided on staying upside down. She froze in Coco’s arms, ears straining as she tried to pretend those words were just her imagination.

“That bikini was specially made just for this!” The cruelty continued without a single chance of being false, cementing the betrayal weighing heavily in Velvet’s gut. “I want everyone to have a turn with a little slutty bunny like you!”

One calming hand rubbing Velvet’s back drifted lower with each circle, and it came right as she finished such a cruel statement that it landed directly on Velvet’s plush rear. Coco let out a long, satisfied moan as she  _ squeezed  _ a handful of that soft ass, enjoying, even more, the way that Velvet gasped and jerked in her touch.

Nausea overwhelmed Velvet’s faunus senses. She would be sick if she had to stay, she needed to get up. 

Velvet stood without knowing how she escaped Coco’s grip. The cheers of everyone around her slammed into her ears like a wave. Her vision blurred with tears as she stepped back, and back…

She couldn’t understand it when Coco was suddenly standing just in front of her, placing a hand on one of her supple, much-too-exposed breasts. Just the same, she didn’t know why everything turned as that hand pushed her back, sending her falling.

The crash of colliding with the pool’s surface once more knocked all the air from Velvet’s lungs. Primal instincts screamed for her to act as her sense of horror kept her frozen stiff. Bubbles flowed freely from her lips through the water, and Velvet simply couldn’t stop them as she watched each and every one flow away.

Only when a second body crashed into the water just to her side did Velvet finally shake away the shock. Limbs scrambled as adrenaline rushed through her veins. She could make it to the top if she could just move fast enough, she was certain!

Unfortunately for Velvet, the hand that then wrapped around her throat rejected that idea. All efforts to make it above water stood no chance against the strength of whoever was attacking her, keeping Velvet firmly below water. She jerked and kicked and flailed to no avail as it held and held, creating spots in her limited vision as she approached a point of no return.

Before she could even reach the bliss of unconsciousness, Velvet’s attacker lifted her by the throat above the surface. Desperate gasps claimed as much air as possible while her hands latched onto the arm holding her, trying to wrestle away to no effect. 

When her eyes cleared, Velvet could see Coco’s malevolent smile once more. The leader held tightly onto Velvet’s throat, giving no quarter.

“You’re going to let these people play with you now, bun!” The order came right alongside a heavy slap, bringing a shocked cry from Velvet’s sweet lips. “And if you don’t, I’ll just keep you down there for longer and longer until you do.”

Every word gave no space for a denial. Velvet knew Coco wasn’t lying, and she knew she didn’t stand a chance of lasting longer than she just had.

“This sort of thing is going to be the rest of your life now, Velv,” Coco saw the terror in Velvet’s eyes and she loved it. “Even if that ends up being just one more afternoon. Let’s make that last as long as possible.”


End file.
